


Family is Happiness

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [6]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I am not responsible for the poorly written'ness of this fic, M/M, Shhhh... Don't tell anyone, Something happy for once!, TONY IS LIKE.. SINGING, WOOOOOOO, actually I am, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a story all about how my life got switched, turned upside dow— Okay. I'll stop, no but honestly this is a little piece about Loki watching Tony singing to their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Happiness

These were the moments Loki lived for. These were the moments where the long living Asgardian Prince could be content with living an eternity. What was another thousand years if Loki had this? At these times, Loki never wanted to see an end.

Standing there silently watching his husband, Anthony, hold their daughter Lyonix in his arms as he sang softly to will her back to sleep, he couldn't help but feel immensely warm in his once cold chest.

There was a time where Loki thought he would never see a day where he would be happily married with a child he could raise. Loki always assumed he would be left to perish slowly alone in the universe with no place to call home, but now, now he wasn't alone and he had a place to call home.

'When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold'

Anthony sang softly to their daughter, still unaware of the god's presence. Loki knew the song that Anthony was singing, he knew it well. That was the song Anthony sang to him on there wedding day, the foolish mortal.

'When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood’s run stale'

Loki loved his husbands voice. It was like liquid gold running down a stone in the sun. It shined beautifully over all the dark grey, but Anthony hated his voice. He hated anyone seeing him while he sang. Sometimes though, JARVIS wouldn't warn Anthony of Loki's presence while the genius is well into his inventions, those are some of the moments that Loki cherishes closely, when his beloved is singing softly while he works through his inventions.

'I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide'

Loki pushed himself off the doorway and walked silently toward his family. "When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It’s where my demons hide," he softly sang back as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and kissed him gently on the neck.

"You forgot some lyrics there, Lokes," the engineer laughed turning his head slowly to kiss the trickster chastely on the lips. "How long were you there this time?"

"For the whole time," Anthony frowned at this, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. "I love your voice, my love," Loki confessed kissing him again.

"I know, babe," Anthony said kissing Loki back passionately before turning back to look at their daughter. "She's asleep now, darling. Put her in her crib, so that we may continue this upstairs before she awakes," the god purred into the genius' ear before walking away with a slight swing in his hips that he knew his husband loved.


End file.
